diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Komori
Yui Komori (小森 ユイ Komori Yui) is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. After her father moved abroad, she is forced to live in a mansion with six mysterious vampires. Appearance Yui has a girly appearance. She has curly blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a light glistening pink color. Yui usually wears a flower clip pinned to the left side of her hair. Yui also wears a pink top where the sleeves usually are around her upper arm and a black tank top underneath. She wears this with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart shaped necklace to accompany her looks. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Yui has shown herself as a girlish type. She is quite gentle and very skilled in cooking. Her personality varies on the choices you make throughout the game. In the anime, she has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Yui is also oblivious to many things and doesn't catch onto things easily; as she needs to repeat things twice to make sure she understands correctly. She also has trouble in making decisions at some cases. Yui also seems to be very determined in the worst scenarios and doesn't seem to mind any mean comments thrown her way by any of the vampires most of time. Despite such situations, she usually responds to it (and to them) with kindness. As she goes through the game, she slowly starts to become a masochist. Yui is also a strong believer of God. At first, she does not believe in the existence of vampires but eventually, comes to accept them. History After Laito pushed Cordelia from the balcony, Richter, the Sakamaki brothers' uncle and Cordelia's secret lover, came around and ripped her heart out and placed it into Yui, who was an abandoned child and had the ideal body for it. After that, Richter handed the baby to Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter, to avoid 'Cordelia' being taken by his brother again. Seiji, who also owned a church, raised Yui ever since then as his daughter. Yui had been told that her mother had died when she was a child.Episode 6.5 On top of this, because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood has a certain power flowing and now that her heart is inside of Yui, Yui is pretty much a power blood bank for the vampires which is the reason the vampire brothers adore it and become addicted to it. It has been noted by all of them that her blood is of the 'finest quality'. In addition, her chest will ache when 'Cordelia' reacts to something. Trivia *In Episode 1, she finds out that she was adopted. *She doesn't know how to swim.Episode 2 *She is afraid of thunder.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Ayato's Route *She wears frilly blue undergarments and a pink bikini. *She doesn't know anything about her birth parents. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human